


My Kaneki

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is getting married!!!, Kaneki proposes, M/M, Poor Touka, Yay! Ayakane!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both wondered "what happened to the love?"<br/>One of the two Kirishima's were going to receive it.<br/>That person would keep their Kaneki. <br/>The other?<br/>Well... They would have to deal with the oncoming depression (cough, Touka).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or it's characters
> 
> If you like Touka x Kaneki turn around

  It was... Odd, seeing them like this, for her. I mean, she knew that they were a thing. She accepted that. She saw them talking, arguing. They were a couple.   
She knew this.  
She wasn't in denial.  
But actually, REALLY seeing them be together was a whole new thing.   
She wasn't used to seeing them enjoy each other. Touka hadn't expected to see Ayato and Kaneki smiling at each other, embracing one another, glad for the other to have arrived.   
She didn't expect to see Kaneki pull a bouquet of blue roses from behind his back and gift them to the indigo haired boy. And Touka DEFINITIELY didn't think she'd see them... Kiss.   
They seemed to be in love, and Touka wasn't happy to be witnessing this. She had had a thing for Ken once. It wasn't that deep of a feeling, she just kinda felt like they could build a future. But Ayato and him, they are building a future.   
Touka didn't plan on sabotaging their relationship. She didn't plan on doing anything. All that she did plan on doing was hang out with them a couple times, while they were in this ward. Touka wasn't doing this for Ayato, and Ayato damn sure wasn't doing it for Touka.  
They were only spending time as a party of three for Kaneki. Touka believed that she would see Ken, and that they would talk and reconnect as friends. She thought that Ken would greet her first, and that they would share a moment. But Ayato had jumped from their booth in the restauraunt to greet Kaneki first, as he walked in three minutes and forty two seconds late. Ayato had been counting. And so here she was. Watching her brother and the boy she used to have feelings for slip their tongues into each others caverns. At least now she had confirmation.  
She now knew that Kaneki would be okay. He had love, he wouldn't continue being a white haired robot, incapable of feeling, no thanks to Aogiri. And her brother, she sees a change in him too. Maybe their relationship would get better. She could forget about him biting her kagunes wings off, she could forget about him disrespecting their dad- oh who was she kidding? No she couldn't.   
But she'd sit here quietly, speak when spoken to, answer all of Kaneki's questions about university, as Ayato massages his knee under the table. 

"Nishio helped me at first. It was a bit nerve wracking, but I got through. I'm working hard, bringing my books with me everywhere I go, so that when I get a bit of time, no matter where I am, I can study."

Good.   
He was giving her attention, but she wasn't saying what she wanted to. No, not at all.

"That's nice, I used to do the same thing. I kinda still do. I'm always reading."  
Ayato did a playful groan, "always."  
"Anyways, Touka. I'm actually teaching Aya a few things."

Ayato wanted to throw a fit even more than Touka did. His boyfriend had the nerve to make him sit here and play nice at this restauraunt! They weren't even eating anything that they ordered! Kaneki was the only one enjoying himself! But... That was enough.   
Kaneki was happy, and that was a huge accomplishment, especially after... Jason.  
Kaneki didn't crack his fingers as much, thankfully. But he was considering turning into a kakuja, to get stronger. Yet another reason why Ayato would hate his sister. Making Kaneki feel like he needed to ruin himself to protect others. But Kaneki was happy right now, and if being a good boy was what Ayato had to do to possibly help Ken forget about all that kakuja nonsense, then so be it. He would smile and talk with Touka, pretend that they were happy siblings.

"Yep, pretty soon, Ayato will be smarter than me." 

Touka seriously doubted that, but whatever. Though Ayato convinced himself that he would be a nice person today, he was now angry, how she felt about Kaneki's sincere comment was written all over her face, and he just wanted to kill her.

But... Kaneki.

Reminded of his boyfriend, he tilted his head, curious of what he was going to do. Eyepatch was currently stirring his rootbeer with a white straw. His gaze was low and cold. Contemplating. He was probably remembering when he was a damn human.

"Kaneki... Don't tell me you're going to drink that stuff..."  
"Don't worry Aya, I won't make myself sick."   
Kaneki casts a knowing glance at Touka, remembering when Touka would scarf down human food to please her friend. Ayato caught that look.   
'So she had been ruining her body, eh? Stupid sister, trying to cozy up with the humans.' "Anyways Touka, how has Anteiku been doing? How is the manager? Nishio? Hinami?"   
"Business is good. The workers are doing well. And, Hinami misses you." She wanted to say that they all missed him, especially her, but held her tongue. "Right, give this to her." Kaneki handed Touka a wrapped present that was of medium size.   
Hesitant to touch it, she paused, hands freezing in mid-air, but managed to set the box beside her.   
"Kaneki, I'm hungy..." Ayato mumbles. "We'll get something later," Ken responds casually, holding his boyfriends hand to hopefully ease his restlessness.

'This is the white haired Kaneki. I can't stand him. But Ayato loves him, figures.' For a second, she wondered if her brother would feel the same way about the black haired Ken. 'No, those two Ken's have different likes, different opinions, different values. They really are two different people.'

"Have you talked to or seen Hide at all? Do you know how he's holding up?" 

'Hide? I've heard that name before. It's that human friend.' A lot of the time, Ayato forgot that Ken was once human.  
A meal.   
He forgot that he had a past beyond Anteiku, and Kaneki had too. He forgot about everything about his human self, except for books and... Hide.   
Ayato wasn't too comfortable talking about that section of Kaneki's life. It would always bring up that orange haired bastard.  
Who was Hide to him, anyways?!  
Were they friends with benefits!?  
Did they hold special feelings for each other!?   
Was Ayato second place in his life because of that damn boy!?   
Ayato wanted to know the answers to all of these questions, but knew that he needed to not know at the same time.  
"I see him once every couple of weeks at the cafe. He asks about you. And, he seems like he's doing well. He told me to tell you that, he wants to shake the hell out of you, and yell at you for not being at school with him anymore. To say 'do you know how hard it's been for me?!'" Kaneki then smiled. Hide hadn't changed a bit. 

For Ayato, that was an answer to one of his many questions. They did have feelings for each other.   
For Touka, that answered her question as well.   
He didn't care for her on that level. He never did. She was simply a medium, she was the way he would talk to everyone else. He wasn't really concerned about her. 'I guess beating him up as soon as I met him kinda backfired.'

"Well Ayato, do you wanna leave now?"  
"Hell yes."

Ayato was so ready to say bye to Touka, this restauraunt, and those stupid conversations! And he was oh so ready to do a little something for Kaneki (*wink*) to push Hide out of his head. 

"Well then goodbye Touka, tell everyone I said hello."  
Kaneki sat some money on the table for the bill, and gathered his and his boyfriends coats. Ken thought that Ayato was to be spoiled. He shouldn't have to carry his jacket, besides, he had flowers to hold.  
No! She wasn't ready for this! She didn't want to say good bye yet! She didn't want to witness her brother and her first love's PDA again! She wasn't ready to watch him leave for who knows how long!!  
And... She wasn't ready to cry.   
That, of course, would be the first thing to happen.

"And Touka..."  
-  
Ayato didn't know what to do with himself any longer. For the past week, Ken had been distant. He didn't even ask about his boyfriends wellbeing anymore. And now, he was so worried about Touka and Hide. Was he losing his lover? Was he his to begin with? What happened to the days of just lazing around their apartment, holding each other, straddling each other, caressing each other? Times when they'd slip their fingers through each others, and use their thumbs to doodle invisible hearts in their boyfriends hand. Moments in missions where, once they became victorious, would share celebratory kisses. Where did the massages, make-out sessions, and slow love making go?

Now, if Ken asked his boyfriend how he was doing. "Fine," would be the answer, and he'd be okay with that! It honestly shocked Ayato that he was capable of lying to him at all. Before they had become a couple, Kaneki always got the truth out of him. Most of the time, he already knew the truth (the blunette was so easy to see through to him) but still forced him to squeeze every honest word out of his mouth, whether it be by pinning him against the wall and whispering in his ear, or hugging him to his body and nibbling on his neck. If he got Ayato to blush, the facts would come flowing from his mouth. To avoid those situations that made him squeal like a girl, he stopped making up stories.  
For him to be able to lie, simply flabbergasted him.   
Kaneki really wasn't his anymore.   
Ayato was just company, someone to sit on his side of the table and hold doors open for. 

"Yea, Kaneki."

Ayato dreaded what he was going to say. Would it be a message for Hide? Or would he bring up yet another person that was more important to Ken than him?  
"I was wondering..."  
'Please just stop, Kaneki.'  
"Since your Aya's only relative..."  
'Don't.'  
"If... I could have your blessing."   
"Blessing? Y-you want to marry my brother?"  
"Yes."  
Touka wanted to throw a fit, scream "no" and stomp out. Yell that this was HER Kaneki. But... This wasn't her Kaneki. This Kaneki, like mentioned before, was a whole other person. This was Ayato's Kaneki. She had no right to deny this.

And Ayato, he felt like he was going to fate. Was Kaneki's distance just a result of shyness, looking for rings, and needing time to grow enough balls to do this? Probably. So he was still his. And soon enough, everyone who looked at their left hands would know that they belonged to each other.   
"Yes, you have my blessing."  
She stared at her toes, and thought about how she would handle this.  
'I can do this. I can let this go, him go.'  
This Shironeki wouldn't last long, this was probably just a dream anyway, her regular, black haired Kaneki would return.  
Touka stood like a depressed statue, trying to convince herself of that. It didn't work.

She looked outside. She saw her brothers huge smile, and gave a grim grin of her own. She watched him jumps into Kaneki's open arms and swirl him around. Then, she saw him get put on his own two feet, and then she winced. Ken was kneeling.  
A white-gold band decorated by diamonds was slipped onto her brothers ring finger. Ayato embraced his new fiance. And she sat, more like collapsed, back in her seat. 

Kaneki...


End file.
